Wedding Bells
by Dawnie-7
Summary: After two months of planning, the big day has finally come. Sam and Joon's wedding day! Follow up to Marry Me, Please.
1. Catching Up

**A/N:** Helloooooo everybody. Well now, I know I said that my Benny and Joon story was only going to be a one shot kind of deal, but after a couple of people said I should do some kind of follow up, I decided eh, why the hell not. So that's why I'm back. I'm thinking this is going to be a three chapter thing. One chapter to serve as a update kind of thing that tells what's been going on, one for the wedding, and one for the honeymoon (don't let your mind take you to the gutter now, we _**ARE**_ talking about Sam and Joon.) So, without further delay, here is the first chapter.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with the movie Benny and Joon. The actors, characters, nothing. Just my Sam inspired outfit and my dvd.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
It had finally come. An event three years in the making. An event that took two months to plan. An event that had everyone so happy and nervous they didn't know whether to laugh, cry or both. But no matter what they decided on nothing could take away the excitement that filled the air. Because for the five people involved, and of course the five guests, this was the biggest event of the year. Yes, the big day had finally come...................Sam and Joon's wedding day.  
  
The planning for said event was nothing short of.............interesting, to say the least. First was finding the location. While Sam personally wanted the wedding to be held at the spot where they first techniqually met, (at the tree) Joon fought tooth and nail to have it at the park. In the end, they came to the mutual agreement to have the wedding at Benny's house and the reception at the diner.  
  
Next on the agenda was catering and decorations.. These decisions were made much more easily. As far as food went, they would have bowls of tapioca pudding, no raisins, dear god no raisins! And for refreshments, coke. Simple as pie. And since they already had a nice location, being the back of the house down by the river, all they really needed was an arch way, which Ruthie took care of. She even got stepping stones to serve as the walkway to the arch to add a special little touch.  
  
Then came the clothing situation. Sam was no problem. In fact, even before he asked Joon to marry him, he was already set to wear his favorite suspenders, his black blazer, his oh so spiffy black top hat, and of course, the most important piece of all, his beloved Buster Keaton cane. There was just no questions about it. But Joon, on the other hand, was a wee bit more difficult. She wanted to wear her favorite white, floral print dress, which wasn't the issue. It was the fact that she wanted to wear her snorkel mask as well that had her and Ruthie bickering day and night about. Ruthie's argument was that she should not wear it so Sam would be able to see her pretty eyes and face better. And Joon's argument was it was her wedding and she wanted the snorkel mask. After much debate the final verdict went to Benny, who felt it only fair that Joon should wear whatever she wanted, since it was infact _HER_ wedding.  
  
With that out of the way, the only thing left was the guest list. This was probably the simplest thing there was to do. There would be Sam and Joon, which Sam made sure Benny wrote down first in big bold letters so nobody forgot. Benny and Ruthie would be there to serve as best man and maid of honor. Eric and his wife, Thomas and Joon's doctor would also be in attendance. And last but certainly not least, Sam's boss from the video store would be serving as the minister. He went online to get certified and everything.  
  
So everything was set. Now all they needed was to walk down the aisle and take the plunge into itemhood.  
  
**A/N:** Kinda crappy, I know, but the next two chapters where we actually get into the story will be better. 


	2. Going To The Chap, Errr, Backyard

**A/N: **Hey everybody. Just real quick before you continue reading, I want to do something I've never done before, an authur's thanks!

**CharlieMalfoy:** I agree, snorkel masks _should_ replace veils!

**Fealin/Robin: **Thanks! I'm always scared I don't have the characters in.........well, character. And I think you should try to make your own version, there can never be enough Benny and Joon stories.

**Isabela Pucini: **Wow. Your favorites? Thanks :)

**Livvy Depp:** Thanks very much sugarbutt!

Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock!

****

* * *

It was an absolutely gorgeous day. The sun was shining bright, but it wasn't hot thanks to the generous breeze coming in from the west. The sky was littered with white fluffy clouds, and yet the sky was still clear. The birds were chirping, cliche as that was, and the four guests, including Sam's boss who was posing as the minister bringing the grand total to five, were all seated in the backyard waiting for the ceremony to begin.  
  
All this was happening while the bride and groom were both in their respective ends of the house. They were both firm believers that it was bad luck to see eachother before the wedding and they definitely did not want to start off their marriage on the wrong foot. So, Ruthie stayed with Joon and helped her get ready while Benny kept Sam together, because he was currently close to having a nervous breakdown.  
  
"What if she changes her mind and runs away?" Sam asked with a hint of terror in his voice while he nervously paced back and forth around the room.  
  
Benny sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that day. They had been going through this all morning but he just couldn't get through to Sam. "She's not going t " Benny stopped short so he could grab Sam and sit him down before his pacing drove him mad. "She's not going to run away, alright."  
  
Sam nodded then went silent. "But...............what if she does?!" Sam made to get up again but Benny caught his arm and held him down before he could.  
  
"She won't." he stated sternly.  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"Positive." and with the final reassurance, Sam decided to just stay put for the time being. But being still was making him restless so he decided to keep his mind occupied by swirling his cane around, barely missing Benny's head in the process. And with that, Sam moved away from Benny to avoid the stern look that was being sent his way.  
  
**_Meanwhile..........  
_**  
"Wha ift e uns awae?!" Joon managed to muffle through her snorkel mask.  
  
"Sweetie, he's not going to run away. He loves you too much to even think of doing such a thing." Ruthie told her in a gentle, very much welcomed tone.  
  
"Possitived?"  
  
"Positive. Now," Ruthie got up from her position on the floor where she was fixing the hem on Joon's dress. "Are you ready to go marry your prince charming?" Ruthie asked with a bright smile, which was met with a vigorous nod from Joon. "Good, lets go get you married then."  
  
_**Down By The Lake..........**_  
  
Sam was standing under the archway waiting for Ruthie to arrive, and for Benny to come and give Joon away to him. He was still shaking his wobbly cane nervously. Before long Ruthie came out and took her place on the opposite side of him, and singling that everything was ready.  
  
The wedding march started, courtesy of a plastic toy flute played by Eric, which gave Benny and Joon the cue they were so anxiously waiting for.  
  
"Ready?" Benny asked her.  
  
"Eady." came her once again, muffled reply. And so, they started their walk down the step stones.  
  
Everybody stood as the two walked down. Sam's wobbling cane instantly stopped as soon as he seen his bride to be. His mouth went agape and he knew he would never be able to describe what he was feeling at this moment. And unbeknownst to him, Joon was thinking the exact same thing as she was watching him get closer and closer until finally, they arrived under the archway. Benny unhooked his arm from hers, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and took his place next to Sam. He gave Eric a little nod, letting him know to stop.  
  
"You look..........pretty." Sam couldn't help but whisper to Joon.  
  
"ou too." Joon smiled back at him.  
  
The minister cleared his throat and began. "We are gathered here today to join these two people in marriage. If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your words."  
  
"I OBJECT!" Eric suddenly stood up and yelled.  
  
_"WHAT?!?!"_ everyone turned to him with looks of complete and utter shock on their faces, only to see Eric start cracking up.  
  
"I'm just kidding!" this earned him some very relieved looks, and of course a slap over the head from his wife. "Oh c'mon, that was funny."  
  
"Just keep going." Benny told the minister.  
  
"Ohhh, ummmmm.............. right then." he then proceeded to tell Sam and Joon to recite the vowels. This is where everyone started to get a little choked up. Expecially Sam and Joon, who just couldn't believe how lucky they were to have found eachother. At one point, Joon even reached up to wipe a tear off of Sam's cheek, and Sam tired to wipe the fog from Joon's snorkel mask, but then realized that it was fogging up from the inside.  
  
"Then, with the power given to me by the almighty internet, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations." he shut his bible and began clap for the newlyweds, but then noticed the stares everyone was giving him. "What?"  
  
"Uhhh, aren't you forgetting something?" it was Ruthie who pointed this fact out.  
  
"Huh? Oh!" he now remembered. Again, he cleared his throat. "You may now kiss the bride." he said with a very satisfied smile on his face.  
  
Sam and Joon turned to eachother once again and smiled. Sam pulled the mouthpiece out of Joon's mouth and gave her a sweet little peck, seeing as how Benny _was_ there and all. They embraced eachother in an intimate hug much like the way they had when Joon was released from the hospital. Everyone clapped happily as the blithesome couple walked back up to the house and to the car in the front and headed for the diner with everyone else on their tails. Afterall, it was time to party!  
  
**A/N:** Well, I hope you all like. I know the whole speech from the minister was waaaaay off from the traditional version, but we must remember, he's not a professional, so he was just kinda winging it. Anyways, let me know what yall think. Oh, and real quick again, the name of this chapter, for those of you who don't know, is a refference to the song "Chapel of Love" by Bette Midler. Awesome song.


	3. Perfect End To The Perfect Day

**A/N:** This chapter will contain some fluff. Ahhhhh fluff, can't live without the stuff. Oh, and once again real quick, author's thanks! (They're quite fun!)  
  
**Isabela Pucini:** Goodie! I was hoping you would :)  
  
**Lykcosdracos:** Oh my! Snoopy Dances, for me?! Why my dear, you shouldn't have. blushes Yes I agree, they are perfect for eachother. And yes! Drinks all around!  
  
**Livvy Depp:** Thanks very much. Details are very important, so I'm very pleased to hear you like mine.....sugarbutt! :)  
  
**Neo-moose:** First off, _love_ that name! Wowie, a sequel eh? You really think I'm capable. You're too kind. :)  
  
**Vanillafluffy:** Yes, raisins are the pit of all evil. (But I do love them so.....shhhhh, don't tell them!)  
  
As always, you guys are the best sooo..........Sam and Joon cookies all around, plus those drinks that Lykcosdracos mentioned.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Everybody had a ball at the diner. Sam and Joon had their first dance to 500 Miles by The Proclaimers , (so sorry, I couldn't help it!) Benny and Ruthie each made individual speeches for the happy couple, and Sam even put on a great show with his Chaplin routine. And by at the end of the night, there was a great send off which included rice and sparklers. It was the perfect ending to the perfect day.  
  
It was around nine p.m by the time Sam and Joon got home to their apartment in Ruthie's building. They had decided instead of having a big , fancy honeymoon in some exotic place, all they needed was to be together. And thus they settled for spending the weekend alone in their apartment.  
  
They were just about to walk through the front door when Sam suddenly put his cane in front of Joon to stop her. She game him a quizzical look, but he just took off his hat, gave a slight bow, put it back on her head, and lifted her up princess style.  
  
"It's tradition to carry the bride over the threshold." he told her, which earned him a smile from her in return. After he carried her in he gently put her down and shut _and_ lock the door. (safety first kids)

"I have a surprise for you." Sam said shyly.  
  
"What is it?" Joon asked with a childish glint in her eye.  
  
"Ummm, you have to put this on first." he pulled a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and tied it around her eyes.  
  
"Ok............um, ok." Joon was a little nervous to say the least, she had no idea what he was up to.

Sam led her excitedly to the bedroom. He positioned her facing towards the bed, dusted himself off a little so he would look his best, and started untying the handkerchief.

"Okay, surprise." Joon looked at the sight before her and was stunned silent. Sam had set up a whole romantic picture for her eyes. The bed was covered with pink rose petals (her favorite) little lamps in the shape of candles (he didn't want the house to burn down now.) and there was even a bowel of tapioca pudding, minus the raisins, waiting for them.

"Oh Sam, it's..............perfect."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." Joon turned around so she could face Sam. She reached up to cup his cheek and gently kissed him.

After pulling away, Joon smiled up at Sam once again for what must have been the hundredth time that day. But she couldn't help it. Sam just made her so happy she was constantly finding it harder and harder to remember a time in her life without him, and she was looking forward to spending years and years with him. The song was right, first comes love, then comes marriage, and hopefully soon there would be little Sams and Joons in baby carriages.  
  
Sam took a step away from Joon and pulled her towards the bed with him. He laid down and waited as she positioned herself in the crook of his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. He could truly say that he had never been as content in life as he was right now. Right now, life was just...........right.  
  
"This is nice." he whispered into her hair.  
  
"Yes." she agreed.  
  
And so the happy coupled stayed that way for the remainder of the night. Wrapped in eachother's loving arms, the way they would every night for decades to come.  
  
The End.

**A/N:** And so concludes this little story. Just a couple of little things I need to point out and then I'll let you all be. First off, I know there was a love scene in the movie, but it just seemed right to not have one on the honeymoon. They just don't seem the type of couple to do that to me. I could be wrong though, but oh well. Secondly, I just had to add the _'K-I-S-S-I-N-G'_ song reference! It seemed to fit. And thirdly, for those of you who don't know, the line _'this is nice'_ I got from the movie _Punch Drunk Love_. Well that's all, thanks again to all my reviewers, you guys spoil me so! But I love you all. Ta!


End file.
